


Why do I feel so f*****g empty

by Tessa_Clark



Category: Given, Haikyuu!!, yuri on ice
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Clark/pseuds/Tessa_Clark
Summary: A bright aura girl came to karasuno surprising everyone with her talents. But there are secrets that she keeps hidden. Empty. When she goes into the gym, head phones on, muting the world and starts playing volleyball without noticing the eyes on her maybe that girl will be filled up again."Why do I feel so f***ing empty?""Do I deserve it?""Maybe..."
Kudos: 6





	1. 1;1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello this is my first work in ao3  
> I'm going to be posting here aswell my works from wattpad  
> enjoy!  
> Translations of words and author's note  
> I'm using google translate and google itself, I'm not fluent in Russian nor Japanese yet nor the culture.  
> Udachi= Good Luck (Russian)  
> Oto-san=Dad (Japanese)  
> Papa=Father/Dad(Russian)  
> Itadakimasu= Expression meaning "I am going to receive the lives of animals for my own life" aka Thanking the person who made the food(Japanese)  
> Also Carrie has a very high pitch voice, think of like Wolfychu's voice but a bit more higher.

1;1  
The evening before the first day of school for Carrie, she pacing in her room. "Oi! Stop it!" Her older brother shouts. She flinches. "Ah! Gomen Ni-chan" Carrie said bowing before pacing once more. "Why are you so scared anyways? Why are you so nervous?" Her best friend (and only friend) asks her from the screen. "Eh!? How can I not be? I'm supposed to be in my last year in junior and now I'm a first year!" The explanation confuses them more. They unconsciously glance at each other (strange one was on the bed the other was in the computer screen yet their eyes glance at each other's direction) "Uhm that confuses us more" her brother points out. "Gah! You wouldn't get it you don't go to school ni-chan" She says flopping onto her twin size bed across (her brother's bed) the triangle shaped room. "Plus you two are both bakas" she mutters. "Eh?!" They shout in unison. She flinches, "Gomen..." she mutters. She may think they are baka but she won't be rude. "Oi! You two it's time for dinner!" They heard Oto-san yell from downstairs. Carrie sighs. "Eh you heard Oto-san...we got to go" Carrie says walking to her oni-chan's bed and kneeled infront of the laptop where her friend's face lays. Her brother kneels next to her. "Yeah I did...bye guys, Udachi Carrie" the boy says. "Bye beka" her brother says. "Bye bye tabe" Carrie says and they shut down the computer. They walk downstairs to their parents. They set the table and sit on the cushions. "Itadakimasu!" They say as they start eating. "So Carrie your going to school tomorrow, excited?" Her Oto-san said. "More like scared to death" her brother snickers. "Oi, Yurio be nice" their Papa says. "I'm not wrong" he mutters. "True" she says pointing to him with her chopsticks, him doing the same agreeing ("Hey!Manners!" "Sorry Oto-san..." "sorry...pig") before they continued eating. "Well I'm sure boys will come running when they see you tomorrow~" their Oto-san says making Yurio look up and Carrie turn red. "HA!? BOYS?! NO BOYS!" He refuses. He kept arguing with their Papa when Carrie mutters "Oh sure, as if you and Otabek haven't been flirting all season" that shut him up not before saying "shut up" "Gomen"  
"OOOOH~ Otabek and Yurio sitting on a tree~" Their Papa says making Yurio red from anger and embarrassment. Carrie caught on smirking she continues. "K-I-SS-I-N-G!" They started fighting. Yurio shouting in defense and annoyance, while Viktor and Carrie continues to chant the lyrics. Their Oto-san laughs "Settle down Viktor,Carrie enough teasing" Their Oto-san, Yuri, says. "Fine love~" Viktor says making Yuri flush. "Thank you pig" Yurio mutters. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Maybe there will be cute girls too!" Viktor points out. "Eh? Oto-san, Papa I told you already. I'm not gay. No offense guys" Carrie says. They sigh and smile. "We know darling. Just making sure." Viktor says smiling. Once they've calmed down they continued eating. "But seriously, why are you nervous?" Yuri asks. "I guess because I'm going to be the youngest in school, how people are obnoxiously tall and the fact I'm shorter than anyone in the world" they chuckle. "Your over exaggerating, your not that short." Well that's not true. She's really short for her age. Shorter than most people. She's 3'12 almost 4 feet tall. They've finished eating soon after. "Anyways you have an exciting day tomorrow we'll clean up-" "-Yuriiii nooooo-""and you two get to bed" they nod and get ready for bed. They close the light and get into their bed. They were tucked in by their parents. ("Awe come on Yurio you know you love our kisses" "get away from me you moron!") They quickly say goodnight and sleep.

Next morning  
They wake up in unison when their 4:00 am alarms went off. Unconsciously slamming their alarms in the same time. They got off from the bed, hugging each other once they reach the middle of the space between their beds before robotically turning to their dressers to get their clothes. Yurio with his training clothes (a black shirt, his signature jacket and black tights) while Carrie gets her uniform (white polo, red tie, creme vest, black jacket and black skirt) they go to their bathrooms and get ready. Carrie shampoos and conditions her hair with a customized shampoo and conditioner with her favorite scent, rainbow. Basically a mix of her favorite scents (mint, green apple,rosemary, forest(smell of a rainforest) waterfall,etc) she dries her hair till damp and brushes her hair. She likes her hair to dry naturally. She then gets her uniform on then puts on her robe to cover her uniform to refrain from dirt or stains from staining her uniform. She opens the door in unison with her brother and they go down the stairs. "Yahoo (Oikawa who?)~ Hello my beautiful children~" Viktor says smiling his arms around Yuri's waist while their dad cooks food. "Ohayo!" Carrie says smiling brightly. So...bright...Viktor and Yurio thought. "What's for breakfast?" Carrie asks as they sit down. "Pancakes!" They gobbled the food down and finished the finishing touches for the day. Bentos, check! Backpack,check! Shoes,check! Bike,check! "I'm leaving now! Bye Papa! Bye Dad! Bye Ni-chan!" She says. It was around 4:45am. School started at 8 am. It was fine though, she had to bike a lot seeing as she lived 2 mountains (or hills?) then a valley to get to school. She arrived school fairly early. Luckily, when she got there the guards were just opening the gates up. They were surprised to say, seeing a petite girl be there before them. "Ohayo!" She greeted them stuttering a "Ohayo" back. Once they opened the gates she went inside. It was a fairly medium size school. Not as big as Shiratorizawa nor the school near the hot springs back at her old home but it was fine. Her Papa, the overly extra person he is donated the school 2 months ago for them to get a larger part of the land and make a pool, basketball court and some other things, so basically a sports center or complex. He offered to add a volleyball court but they refused apparently having a court of their own already. She decided to roam around for a while. It was still really dark though but the sun would be rising in an hour. It was 5 am when she got to the school. She roamed around until all that was left was the volleyball court but it was locked. She saw from the school's website that there was a fair team this year. She was a bit late with the school year but she was fine. She saw the steps and thought Maybe the volleyball team would come here for morning practice and unlock it for me she decided to just lay on the entrance of the gym till somebody would open the doors for her or the school would be swarmed with students.

Surprisingly, the team was walking together for morning practice. Hinata, skipping at the front. Kageyama next to him. Nishinoya and Tanaka babbling about Asahi know's what, flollowing closely behind Kiyoko and Yachi who were having a quiet conversation. Kinoshita,Enoshita and Narita were talking behind the 3rd years. While the seniors were just talking while walking, Yamaguchi And Tsukishima at the back. They get to school at around 5:45 and went towards the clubroom to change. They then found a girl sleeping in the front of the gym doors. "Hm? Who's this?" They knew she was foreign though. From her facial features. "Uhm...wake up Miss" Suga says. They then notice her child like features. She stirred but didn't wake up. "Shit! Suga! That's a middle school student!" Tanaka whisper shouts gesturing for him to move away. "Wait no she isn't, look at her uniform. They circled around her examining her.

Carrie woke up too voices. Papa? Oto-san? But I'm at school? "Shush guys she's waking up! Be quiet Tanaka!" A motherly boy voice says. "Papa?" They heard. "Papa?" They said in unison. They didn't know what that meant. "Hey...Miss please wake up" she fully woke up now. She looked up and saw faces in her vision. She screams. They scream back. They stop for a second and look at each other.  
Then scream again.  
"Uh Hi miss sorry for scaring you" Suga says lending her a hand. She takes it and stands up, making them stand up too. When she saw how tall they were though, she literally strained her neck looking up at them. "I-Tall-obnoxiously-tall-scary-death-help-I" she stuttered out. She was not scared. She was terrified. I mean who wouldn't? She hasn't been in school since ever! Like she was terrified! 12 obnoxiously tall guys and 2 obnoxiously tall girls are in front of her. She did the one thing she does when she's afraid...  
She started to cry and shout "Oni-chan!"  
The boys and girls were shocked. This girl, was crying infront of them and shouting. She ran away quickly though. They had one thing in their minds.  
What the f-  
Ahem sorry. I meant  
What a strange girl...  



	2. 1;2

1;2  
She continues running until she started walking. She held her knees and breathed heavily. She sighed after evening out her breathing. She wiped her eyes with her pointer finger and shakily sighed. She decided to walk around. She looks to the green sign. "M-miya-g-gi" she mutters or stutters. She removes her shoes a bit too harshly that is made her heel irritated and bled a bit. She didn't care though. She walked barefoot on the rocky road. Even though her feet were sore she kept on walking. It was really late maybe 8-10 pm. She found a lit up shop with a yellow sign. Open 24/7 she thought she walked in and looked around. A man smoking was asleep on a chair. She looked around the ceiling of the store, she saw one CCTV that wasn't on. She made sure. She looked to the back and found a four pack of beer. She walked to the front of the store and looked at the man. She saw a long shelf on top of the counter that was filled with cigarettes. She looked around. She quietly grabbed it and placed all of them in her bag. She felt guilty though so she placed as much money as she had (which was only a few cents sadly) She found a bridge with a shallow river below. She looked down. At this time she had one beer half empty (or half full) and on bottle empty in the other with a cigarette in between her fingers. She stepped on the fence of the bridge.  
She screamed.

The boys were walking home. They wanted to get meat buns. All 8 of them were tired and it was raining. Then out of the blue they saw a girl on the ledge of the bridge. "What the..?" The dark haired boy before getting shushed by the shortest boy in their group.  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU GOD DAMNIT! GO AHEAD KILL ME! YOU NEVER FEARED TO HURT ME! STRIKE ME! STRIKE ME WITH THAT THUNDERING PAIN! GO AHEAD YOU...! YOU! I DID EVERYTHING I CAN! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME! I'M LITTLE MISS MISTAKE CORRECT ME GOD DAMN IT!"  
They saw the girl scream.  
"WHY ME?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!? IS IT TO PUNISH ME! IS IT FOR PLEASURE! SOME GOD YOU ARE! YOU CAN GO SCREW YOURSELF! BECAUSE AS ALWAYS I'M GOING TO DO THE WORK FOR YOU! I ALWAYS DO!"  
They heard the petite girl sob.

She spreads her arms as she leant forwards. When she was on her tippy toes in the ledge she felt herself get pulled back and into a warm pair of arms. She felt shocked. "Shhh...we're here" All she could was cry and scream and trash around.  
"I don't know who you are but we're here...I'm here..." she continues to cry and scream. She was so mad at the world. She was so confused with the world. She didn't understand.

The girl fell quiet. They peak at the girl and saw her sleeping shakily breathing. Her wet hair dripping,her mouth releasing white air. "Is she okay bro?" The bald ("I'm not bald") 1st year asks his fellow first year who had the girl in his arms. "I think so..."

That marks the day they met this mysterious girl.

Thy laughed,they hung out. They let the small girl hide in the shortest friend's house in his room to stay until they get back. Until one day she vanished.  
"Where is she?!"  
"I don't know!"  
"We left her here like always!"  
"She wouldn't have wondered around!"  
She was gone with out a trace except a box,she found in the boy's room, and a note.

Dear friends,  
I'm sorry but I needed to go. I'll leave you guys these  
braided cords one for each of you. Remember me please?  
I'll remember you guys forever.  
I'll come back to you all.  
I always do  
Your friend,  
#&@&$#*&$&

The petite girl knew she had to leave. She didn't belong there, much to her despise. The CPS would find her either ways. She walked through the small town and smiled sadly. She found 2 boys in a school. One crying at the top of the stairs,one staring up at him. "Hey don't fight!" She screamed

They walk together for awhile.  
"Why did you stop that?" The taller male asks the girl. She shrugged. "I just ran away from my friends. You guys fighting made me upset. I don't know" she looked to her side to the way taller blueberry head, she eyes him. "What's your problem?" He stays quiet. "Thanks for walking me here" it was then they notice they were at the edge of the small province. "Ah, wait!" She reaches into her bag. "Here you two! Put it on!" She hands them a red and yellow braided cords bracelet. "What's this for?" The orange head asks as they put it on. "Well I made friendship bracelets for my friends I made extra three...so this is our friendship bracelet or promise bracelet!" She says smiling. "Promise..?" They ask "Promise me you two won't fight anymore PROMISE ME!" They take a step back before nodding "Good...well...bye bye!" They watch her walk away. "Well...bye..." the blueberry head mutters walking away. The orange head just stares at the road she walked down. "I won't break my promise..! Uhm I didn't get her name..." he sighs and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This is trash I know but this is a small back story. Hope you guys like it, or not this is trash. Next chapter by next week bye bye!


	3. 1;3

The Karasuno Volleyball boys team was walking into the gym. Freshly dressed and ready to practice. Most of them in white t-shirts and black shorts others in a PE shirt and black shorts. They heard balls slamming and squeaks of shoes. They also noticed how quiet the school was. "Daichi...is Kageyama and Hinata practicing early again?" Suga (the mom of the group) asked the slightly taller dark haired male beside him. "Uhm Suga-san we're right behind you" Kageyama says racing his hand awkwardly. "Oh..." the gray haired male says his voice trailing off at the end. "Who could it be then?" Enoshita mutters. Daichi reaches for the keys when he notices "Guys...the gym's open" they stare at him. What does he mean? Seemingly, reading their thoughts "I...I locked it by the end of lunch..." they look to him then look to the door then back at him. They slide the doors and see...

It was the end of the school day. Carrie slides the door open of the gymnasium and rolls out the volleyball cart from the storage room. Carrie carries out the poles and the net and starts stretching. She needed to warm up her body to get her body used to the flow. She then starts to do some basic warm ups. Spikes,wall tosses,etc. She then decided to have a one on zero. It was a small routine she did. Where she would set,spike and receive all in the same time. It gave her a small work out to work on her stamina. As she did so,the air of the gym shifted. Maybe it was from her concentration or maybe it was from how quick she ran. Receive,dig,toss,spike and slide quickly slides under the net to do it all again. She had this mindset that if she gets the ball to drop she loses the set. She doesn't like thinking she's in an actual tournament,because she doesn't do as well. She had her hair in a tight ballerina bun to get her feel more air dynamic. A student was walking by when they saw what the girl was doing. Amazed,they took a video and posted it on the Karasuno site,where most student scroll through for latest gossips and cool announcements.   
A monster little giant spotted by student. Speed and Stamina limits unknown.  
Instantly,the video grew viral as the views rose. Everyone was intrigued to see this monster little giant. They've got almost the entire school in that one small gym. Oddly, Carrie hasn't noticed them at all. As if she was blinded. Rather she felt...alone yet felt the company. She felt as if it was only her and the gym. She felt...trapped in this free world pf doing the same thing over and over again. She's lost count of how many times she's been doing it but she doesn't care. She doesn't mind. As long as she has a ball,she's unstoppable.

The boys slid open the door and saw Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai standing in the corner. Ukai leant against the wall with his hand crossed, Takeda sensei had hands in his hips watching. The boys went over to Kiyoko Shimizu and Yachi Hitoka who were just finished placing some bottles neatly aligned in the bench. "Wow! There's never been this much people in the gym in ages!" Suga excalims happily. The boys walked over to Kiyoko placing their bags a few meters away from the bench. "Ah! Kiyoko-san,Why's there so many people?" Daichi says (Well atleast after she dodged the two simping boys) "Oh,uhm over there" Kiyoko points behind them and they see someone from the back of the court receiving. Making the ball go in a totally different direction. Amazingly, the said person dug it from that far. They did a back toss from behind and the ball flew as high as the bleachers at the balcony of the gym. No way they're going to spike that..."What the-!?" She spikes. The tip of her toes reaching net her hand spiking the ball. Kiyoko giggled at their mouth agape. "She's been at it for hours" They watch for a little longer. It was so mesmerizing. "Hey you guys should warm up" Yachi says. "Hai!" They started warming up. Laps around the gym and some flexibility exercises. They could never take their eyes off her, it seemed to her she didn't mind. In reality she just didn't see them or her mind didn't let her see them. All she could see was the court. The ball. The net. Once they've done their warm ups they noticed they needed to have a little more privacy. They started clearing out the gym, much to everyone's protest. Suga and Daichi sighed as they slammed the door shut with their back's sliding down the door. They look at each other and giggled. They got up and joined the group, who still hadn't gotten their eyes off the mystery woman. "We got to use the court now guys" Suga taps the girl's shoulder before she could speed off again. She turned around. Almost in slow motion.   
"CARRIE?!"  
"BRACELET GIRL?!"  
"GUYS?!"


End file.
